The Kids Are Alright
by KateSutherland
Summary: Jess and Becker are in the middle of an argument over her latest romance when a surprise visitor reminds them where there hearts really lie. Please read and review!


**Please read and review!**

**The Kid's Are Alright**

**A Curious Creature**

The anomaly flickered before Becker and he gave another sharp smack to the locking device. Damn thing was obviously playing up. Frowning he moved closer, gun raised as he pulled from his back pocket the dating device that Connor had now perfected.

"Jess," he told her through his earpiece "I'm feeding you the data to give me a reading on the date. You got it?"

"Yeah," Jess answered "Is the anomaly secure?"

Becker grunted in frustration "Not quite, there are still a few glitches to work out. The damn locking mechanism is on the blink. It won't close it."

"You better hurry up Becker! You don't know what could be on the other side of that thing!"

"Thank you for that astute observation, Jessica, before it hadn't occurred to me that there was the possibility of an incursion. I've only worked here four years."

"There's no need to snap _Captain_," Jess responded angrily "I was only trying to help."

"Why don't you just stick to helping your new boyfriend."

"Wow really mature Becker, there's no need to bring Paul into this. I don't know what – "

"Jess a date please." Connor's voice interrupted them "Some of us are trying to work."

"Oh yes sorry Connor. The results are just coming through now. I'm getting a date of...wow! The reading says this anomaly is from 2022! That's eleven years in the future! We've never had one from that close before!"

"All the more reason to lock it quickly," Abby chimed in, directing the comment at Connor "Who knows who could come through there knowing more about us than we do. Don't want that happening."

"Right yeah working on it," Connor replied, pressing various keys on the detector. "but really, what's the worst that can happen? A really old, slightly more cynical Becker bursting through and reprimanding us all for not locking it soon enough,"

"We're about to find out." Abby said concerned as the anomaly flickered, a sure sign of life on the other side. Becker braced himself, lifting his gun and approaching carefully, ready to fire as someone immerged from the anomaly. Everyone held their breath as in front of them out stumbled...

"Jess," Becker reprimanded, his voice laced with urgency. "Immediate back up required. I repeat **immediate** back up required! We have a serious incursion."

"What?" Jess said hurriedly, lining up two further teams of soldiers to assist their captain "What should I prepare them for? What came through the anomaly?" Becker braced himself and then said slowly, voice laced with fear.

"Children."

Jess laughed and cancelled the back up as Becker assessed the small girl in front of him, her arm attached to a toddling child whose bright yellow pompom hat seemed too heavy for his head.

"Identify yourselves!" He barked at them "Identify yourselves or I will shoot!"

"BECKER!" a voice over the intercom berated "You will not!"

In front of him tears sprung into the wee girl's eyes and the three adults gasped as the anomaly flickered shut behind them.

"Dada?" The little boy asked, moving forward towards Becker, the little girl still standing there wailing. His blue eyes wide, the toddler stretched his arms up again. Becker looked around frantically as Abby and Connor looked up laughing. "Dada got gun," the soft voice spoke again as a small hand tugged on his trouser leg.

"Jess?" He whispered into his head set "The child has made contact. What should I do?" Jess laughed again over the head set, leaning back against her chair and enjoying the show on the CCTV feeds.

"Captain Becker, put down the gun and pick up the child."

Becker frowned and slowly did what he was told, lifting the little boy, who Jess assumed looked around two into his arms. "Hello," Becker nodded at the child "Captain Becker."

The boy leant his head against the soldiers shoulder and smiled, "Dada," Becker looked around again and decided he could ignore it no longer. "He keeps calling me Dada," Becker said nervously to Abby who had moved to pick up the little girl "Why does he keep calling me Dada?"

Abby looked panicked and confused as she answered "Becker," she said seriously "I think that's because you are." Becker looked even more confused.

"What? How could you possibly think that?" Abby smiled slightly as she pushed aside the girls bright pink jacket to reveal a label sewn to the inside with "Property of Elizabeth Becker" printed on it.

"But, I don't understand...how can I be-"

"Auntie Abby," The red haired girl interrupted "Where's mummy?"

"She's, she's" Abby looked around confused, "She's at work isn't she daddy?" Becker looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Yeah," he said nervously "We're going to take you there now, aren't we _Auntie_ Abby?"

"Absolutely" she chimed in as they began to move towards the car "So Elizabeth," she said slowly as they walked "Do you have any cousins?"

"Abby!" Connor chastised "Spoilers!" Abby stuck her tongue out at him and smiled at Elizabeth as she laughed

When they reached the car Becker chucked the keys to Connor "Can you drive? I think I'm gonna sit in the back with...with the children?"

Connor smiled reassuringly at him "Of course mate,"

"Right then," Becker said gently as the climbed in the car "What were you two monkeys playing this morning that got you into so much trouble?"

Elizabeth smiled "We were playing soldiers with Mummy," she said laughing "We always play that when you're away cause Ben gets scared." Becker smiled at the little girl as she looked up at him with what he suddenly realised were very familiar green eyes.

"Ben and Elizabeth," he whispered as he looked between the two of them, Ben had drifted to sleep "Ben and Elizabeth Becker."

"Actually," his daughter informed him curtly "Don't forget that I'm _still _Elizabeth Parker-Becker because Mummy's only just made her name Becker, it's so unfair that I'm the only one who isn't all Becker just because mummy is a feminonologist!"

Becker froze in his seat "Elizabeth Parker?" He gaped looking down at the familiar eyes that were suddenly surrounded by a different face, an older one – Jess's.

Abby choked on air and Connor swerved in the road slightly before clearing his throat and turning to Abby, "At least we didn't lie, apparently there mum _is _at work."

**Let me know what you think, next chapter should be up soon!**


End file.
